familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Athens, Pennsylvania
Athens is a borough in Bradford County, Pennsylvania, United States, located two miles (3 km) south of the New York state line on the Susquehanna and Chemung rivers. Population in 1900, 3,749; and in 1910, 3,796. The population was 3,415 at the 2000 census. Athens is in a small area locally known as 'The Valley,' a group of four contiguous communities in the two states: Waverly, NY; South Waverly, PA; Sayre, PA; and Athens. The Valley has a population near 30,000. In September 2011, Athens was heavily damaged by Tropical Storm Lee. Much of Athens was under water, with the most damage being found in the downtown area. Damage in Nearby Tioga County, New York was estimated at $100 million. History The Athens Historic District, Protection of the Flag Monument, Spalding Memorial Library-Tioga Point Museum, and Bridge in Athens Township are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography Athens is located at (41.963809, -76.522608) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and (3.28%) is water. Demographics 2010 As of the census of 2010, there were 3,367 people, 1,422 households, and 833 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,870.5 people per square mile (730.7/km²). There were 1,477 housing units at an average density of 820.5 per square mile (320.5/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 97.1% White, 0.9% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.4% of the population. There were 1,422 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.1% were married couples living together, 13.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.4% were non-families. 36.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 3.00. In the borough the population was spread out with 23.8% under the age of 18, 58.1% from 18 to 64, and 18.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41.4 years. The median income for a household in the borough was $31,146, and the median income for a family was $45,441. Males had a median income of $39,514 versus $25,476 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $19,453. About 9.2% of families and 14.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.5% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 3,415 people, 1,427 households, and 857 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,934.9 people per square mile (749.2/km²). There were 1,500 housing units at an average density of 849.9 per square mile (329.1/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 97.83% White, 0.91% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.23% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.00% of the population. There were 1,427 households out of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.3% were married couples living together, 13.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.9% were non-families. 35.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.98. In the borough the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 26.4% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 19.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 79.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 74.5 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $32,246, and the median income for a family was $42,837. Males had a median income of $33,625 versus $22,361 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $20,874. About 9.0% of families and 11.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.0% of those under age 18 and 18.0% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Settlements on the Susquehanna River Category:Established in 1783 Category:Boroughs in Bradford County, Pennsylvania